<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine by NicNack4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376422">Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U'>NicNack4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Season 15 Codas [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amara Is Done With Chuck, Canon Compliant, Chuck Shurley is God, Coda, Complete, Doctor Who References, Episode: s15e09 The Trap Coda, Evil Chuck Shurley, Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Compliant, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Whiny Chuck Shurley, Writer Chuck Shurley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck flashed himself into his sister's hotel room, and started ranting. "Freakin' Winchesters, freakin' Cas, freakin' Eileen, freakin' - "</p><p>And through the entire rant, Amara tried to get attention to warn him. "Chuck - "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amara &amp; Chuck Shurley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Season 15 Codas [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here's Part 2 of my "The Trap" codas! 😀</p><p> </p><p>Title of the fic is from Hook's song in the Once Upon A Time musical ep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Chuck flashed himself into his sister's hotel room, and started ranting. "Freakin' Winchesters, freakin' Cas, freakin' Eileen, freakin' - "</p><p> </p><p>And through the entire rant, Amara tried to get attention to warn him. "Chuck - " </p><p> </p><p>But Chuck was either ignoring his sister, or he just didn't hear her through his ranting. " - Gotta.... I gotta write a darker ending now. Yeah, yeah! That will show 'Team Free Will' that you don't mess with me without there being serious consequences! Honestly though, you would think they'd learn that particular lesson by now." </p><p> </p><p>Amara sighed tiredly in a "I'm so done with you" way. She then shot her current masseuse an apologetic look before sending her away with the snap of her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Amara then very pointedly cleared her throat. "Chuck!"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck snapped out of his rant with a flinch, just noticing where he was with a big goofy grin, his eyes becoming warm at the sight of his sister. "Oh, Amara! Hey, sis! Sorry, didn't see you there. And I'm sorry if I interrupted you getting a massage again, but listen; I gotta talk to you about the Winchesters and Cas. Also, hey, what a pretty great episode of Doctor Who that was, right?! I mean, The Doctor meeting Tesla and Edison; How cool was that?!" </p><p> </p><p>Amara stared at Chuck in total disbelief and let out a huff of amusement. "So, let me get this right. You came here to me just to rant about Sam, Dean and Cas, and to just talk about Doctor Who? Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Chuck shrugged, as if it was all just no big deal to him. Knowing him the way Amara did, it probably wasn't a big deal to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," he then said, holding up one pointer finger. "I also came here to just say, 'Hey.' We haven't hung out in a while, so I thought, y'know, I could zap us on over to my bar and we could get a few drinks."</p><p> </p><p>Amara's nose crinkled and her head tilted to the side, pretending to think about it. "Hmm... no." </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head with a victorious smile. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck deflated and his previous amusement and good mood melted away. "Fine. But, you will at least let me stay here with you for a while, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Amara, knowing that her brother was really demanding and not asking, simply rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Why? I thought you were still staying at Becky's house? Where her computer is - so that you can do your writing there?" </p><p> </p><p>Chuck shrugged again. "Yeah, but staying at her place is making me lose inspiration. Must be all that Sam, Dean and Cas merch she has all over the house. And you'd think that would inspire me to give Team Free Will the end I want for them, right? Well, you'd be wrong, because all that Team Free Will memorabilia is just making me want to scream until the universe ends."</p><p> </p><p>Amara rolled her eyes. "Chuck, I'm not even a part of any of this anymore. And I don't want to be. I just want to try to live a normal life now, no matter how any of this ends."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck nodded in fake understanding. "No, yeah, that's chill. That's totally fine." </p><p> </p><p>He then brightened up and his goofy grin and manner returned. "So! I'll stay with you for a while and continue my writing. And, I promise to even stay out of your way, if that's what you really want. But, I think we should at least set aside a day to spend some time together. Doctor Who still comes on, on Sundays for right now - and personally, between you and me, I think it should go back to being on Saturdays - so we can do that together. That would be cool with you, right? You and me watching Doctor Who together on Sundays?"</p><p> </p><p>Amara sighed tiredly and waved a hand dismissively at her brother. "Fine, Chuck. Fine. We'll watch Doctor Who together on Sundays. But, you're still staying at Becky's house. I don't want your schemes and writing anywhere near my masseuse and the normal life I'm trying to live."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck nodded with his goofy grin still in place. "That's cool. Well, I gotta get back to writing. See ya on Sunday, sis!"</p><p> </p><p>And with a pop of magic, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Amara sighed tiredly again and with a snap of her fingers, her massuese was back to giving Amara a very much needed and very much deserved massage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>